Gardena's Revenge
by NebStorm
Summary: Gardena cousin of Vegita had lost her home, her father, her Uncle and everyone she knew. She however didn't loose them all in that order. She found herself on a planet where her father Gardner lived and tried to form an all powerful Saiyan race. Everone on the planet however didn't make it after Frieza's men found it. Can she recover her Saiyan dignity.


**Neb: I do not own DBZ, please check out my other stories, Cyber Super Saiyan, Dark Super Saiyan, Mishroom's transformation, and others. Thank you!**

**Gardena: Frieza!**

Gardena had no Idea what happened to her when she woke. She remembered an explosion and the feeling of burning. Then it hit her, she remembered telling the remaining seven saiyan elites on Planet Vegita to put all their energy into a shield. Lots of the lower class soldiers helped. She looked at her armor and saw it was torn up and she wasn't wearing a scouter anymore. "Wait a minute, how am I alive," she grinned as she realized all she needed was a ship now and then she can exact her revenge. "Of course I'm alive, I'm an elite warrior of the Saiyan race, one of the best of the best. My strength is superior than some planet destruction," she gloated. "Wait other Saiyan elites could have survived to." She remembered standing next to her friend Zukino another Saiyan elite when it happened. He protected Mishroom with some gold aura. "It was wierd, Zukino is a one of a kind saiyan, but he shouldn't have had that kind of power," She thought loudly.

She started flying when she fell to the ground again when more memories started working their way in her head. A misterious Blue hair man who helped them a Parcel revealing strength he never had. The demon brothers, twin elites Akorn and Corun being separated. Zukino grabbing hold of Mishroom only to be blown off of her. Gardina saw the ground become wet when she realized she was crying. "I'm all alone now," Garnina realized. ""No, I was sent here for a reason," She growled at herself. She looked up at the stars in the sky. "The patterns, it's like the..." Gardena remembered herself as a little girl standing next to toddler Vegita as they watched their fathers fight each other. No honor among the brothers until her father finally decided what was best for their people.

Flashback

"You can have planet Vegita brother, I'll build another Saiyan race on a different area to defeat Frieza," King Vegita's brother decided.

"Interesting Idea, but I still have the feeling you'll stab me in the back afterwards," King Vegita growled. "I would need incentive Gardener," he grinned.

"My daughter can be one of your elites, power level of 200 as a baby," he pointed out.

"2oo! Much better than many of my soldiers, I will allow her to be an elite then and you worry about killing Frieza!"

End Flashback

"This is Planet Gardra run by my father, it was the battle field of Kings until my father surrendered knowing their battle was pointless. They were the strongest of our race and evenly matched in skill, power, and strength. Above all, my father and my uncle feared Frieza more than anyone, so this was a foothold where the Saiyan race tries to evolve or at least hide from him." She turned her head and saw a skeleton lying on the ground and her eyes widened. "No," she growled. She got up and started flying around the planet for a bit until she came by a palace covered in smoke. "Father, you got too arrogant and built a palace, the base should have been underground," she whined. She flew down to the palace where she saw bodies with holes on them, piles of ash, collapsed buildings. The whole area looked like a war, no a slaughter. The warriors fought, but no one even matched the monsters that killed them. She looked at herself and realized she was wearing torn armor. She grunted and flew through a few broken buildings until she found armor her size. It looked like Saiyan Armor, but with a silver and red mix of colors. She walked over to a skeleton with a working scouter and picked it up.

Gardena clicked the scouter to find a life force nearby, but found none. "Son of a bitch," she growled. She flew over to the main tower where she will most likely find her dead father. When she flew in the top floor she had found what she expected, a man's skeleton with a hole through him lying on the ground, her father stood no chance against this enemy. The ground was broken up and so was the whole building, most likely the result of major ki release. "Dammit!"

Gardena looked at several guards torn against the walls, swords that were built with wierd looking stones in them shattered to pieces, new energy projectile weapons built broken on the floor, Saiyan Armor that was doubled in weight and harder to pierce broken. "How could this happen! You were suppose to free the world from Frieza, the two Saiyan races were suppose to merge and both shall obtain these advancements, but everything was useless! How did I get to this planet, why was I sent here of all places! It isn't fair, I w-will crush them!" Garden was pissed beyond belief, she wanted revenge more then anything, she wanted Frieza and his men to feel the torment of her race and then some. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," she screamed as she released ki from her body. "I will kill you all!" The ground under her cracked and she fell right through and landed on her back. Gardena winced and then returned to her feet. "I have to find records, babies being shot off to other worlds, other Saiyan camps, anything! I should scan this whole planet until I find a life form, I can't be the only one!"

sixteen days ago

"Is that all you can do saiyan, your weapons are useless," A orange alien with giant muscles and a frill laughed. His tounge was purple and he wore the same armor Frieza's men wear.

"Are you kidding me, why didn't it work," the saiyan coughed as he looked at his broken sword on the ground.

"The craft of that weapon looks exactly like what a monkey would mess up on, the powerstones can enhace ki beyond belief, but all of your soldiers range around 1000, so it was hopeless from the start."

The orange frilled alien turned around as his scouter started going off. "That's enough," a Saiyan yelled.

"Not hiding, well it makes it easier on me," the Alien laughed as six horns grew out of the top of his head and his muscles and frill grew out also. His skin turned purple and his eyes turned from sea green to red. "Your power level is 2500 which makes you worth this form despite our difference in power level.

"He's right Tornop, his power was seven thousand before he broke my scouter," the other Saiyan coughed.

"Rest up Cocoroa," Tornop silenced. The frilled monster blew up the Saiyan that was beaten causing anger to fill the non-injured Saiyan's eyes.

"Captain Goal," a pink alien with spikes on it's body and sharp teeth yelled as he ran over with his arm blown off.

"I thought I killed you, oh well, I'll relive that pleasure," The Saiyan grinned.

"His Power level changed so fast and so did his body, be careful captain, the Saiyans unlocked something that could rival lord Frieza's strength!" Goal blew up the pink alien.

"Hoop, nothing rivals lord Frieza," the alien growled. "Now die Saiyan," he yelled. The two of them started battling and Goal was actually kicking the snot out of this Saiyan too despite his sudden changes in his power level. "This is the end! Great Blank Out," Goal shouted as he fired a white beam that tore through the Saiyan's armor.

"My turn," the Saiyan laughed as he stood in front of the captain. "What, but It should have blown you away straight away!" The man's eyes began to turn blank white as energy released from him at a higher amount then ever. The scouter Goal wore broke when trying to keep up with him.

"His power is incredible, I'll have to use it," the Alien yelled. The Alien began to grow out his muscles to full blast and fired a giant beam at him. "Wipe Out Cannon!"

"Night Gun," The Saiyan shouted as he fired a black beam out of his hands...


End file.
